Smallville ZOMBIES
by Jokerisdaking
Summary: Smallville is overun with the zombie virus in Marvel Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville **ZOMBIES**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville nor any of the characters in this story. Nor do I have any claim over the Marvel Zombies universe and absolutely no profit is being made from this story.

**AN:** This is a Smallville crossover with the Marvel Zombie universe. For those unfamiliar with Marvel Zombies it was a universe where all the Marvel characters had been turned into zombies. Their interpretation of zombies was unique. For example unless they were missing limbs their speed was unaffected. Also there was no decrease in intelligence. They would simply become evil, pale; their teeth would become gnarly and they would crave human flesh. Wounds would no longer heal. Also transforming would happen soon after exposure, within moments. Finally, the virus could change anyone, even robots for some reason but let's not dwell on that.

This story will end with Clark and Lana together at the end that can hold many meanings. Be warned I have a dark ending in mind.

Warning, this story will be crude, bloody and violent. If you're not interested in reading that then skip this.

It was a quiet day in Smallville that belied the town's usual hectic nature. All was quiet except for a small church on the outskirts of town where in 5 hours Lana Lang was to marry Lex Luthor.

At this moment a man named Clark Kent was brooding the loss of the love of his life in the loft of his barn.

A young woman named Lois Lane was still sleeping in her apartment over the talon.

Martha Kent was getting prepared to attend the wedding in question.

Lex Luthor was at the church making last minute preparations for the wedding.

Lana Lang was at the Luthor mansion getting prepared to walk down the aisle/

Nell Potter was beside her.

Jimmy Olsen was driving into Smallville

Chloe Sullivan was approaching the church.

Then in the skies a storm started to gather, it had built itself suddenly and without warning.

It was a strange site anyone that was outdoors in Smallville was bound to notice.

People like Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen.

After a moment the cloud manifested itself into what looked like a hole in space.

Chloe Sullivan could only stare at the hole in the skies in amazement when it did something that amazed her more.

It shot out what looked like a pink meteor.

Chloe quickly began to collect her thoughts.

What was that was the first thing that went through her head, then came the curiosity she was famous for, then came the worry that had been trained into her by living in Smallville.

The first thing she did was try to call Clark and let him know what she had seen. Unfortunately for her Clark assumed when he saw her name on the caller ID that she was simply calling him to try once again to coax him into going to the wedding and as such he didn't answer it.

"What should I do", Chloe quietly asked herself.

It took her only a minute to come to a decision, she was a reporter and she needed to go find out what that thing was. After all she had plenty of time before the wedding and if it was something really weird she needed to find out what it was for Clark.

Her mind made up Chloe got into her VW Beetle and headed for where the object landed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Once again, I warn you of VIOLENCE in this fic, grotesque violence and vulgar humor, I don't usually write stuff like that but I'm trying to stay true to the source. Also I still don't own Smallville or Marvel Zombies and I make no profit with this. There will be a clana ending.

SMALLVILLE ZOMBIES CHAPTER 2

The first thing Chloe did was ascertain where the pink object had landed. It didn't take Chloe and her computer long to pinpoint the crash point at somewhere around Reeve's dam.

Before she knew it she had arrived at the crash site. The damage to the area was complete. The dam was gone and the river water had flooded the valley below. Surveying the destruction in her head Chloe inwardly cursed Clark for not answering her cell phone call earlier when a strange pink glow appeared in the corner of her eyes.

Chloe cautiously approached the pink glow and as she got closer she noticed a strange looking figure at the epicenter of its aura.

Her journalistic curiosity piqued Chloe moved closer to the strange figure when all of a sudden and all on its own it began to rise and Chloe was finally able to get a good look at it.

It was horrible.

It was humanoid; male. Its eyes were completely white and without pupils, its teeth were subtly sharper then a human's should be. Its skin was gray. She could see that its flesh had starting rotting from its bones and its mouth, hands and clothes were covered in human entrails.

The zombie finally took notice of her and lunged; an evil cackle bubbling from its lips.

Chloe Sullivan screamed.

Kara Zor-El was confused. She had awoken to find herself completely submerged in water making her fell completely discombobulated. Eventually she regained her senses and fly to shore.

It had been a long time since she had last followed Aunt Lara to this planet years earlier though no matter how many times she visited she could never quite get over how different Earth was from Krypton.

Kara quite ceased her musings realizing they weren't really being helpful right now; what she needed to do now was find baby Kal-El.

The disgusting creature grabbed Chloe by her arms so tightly that she started to bleed. It then looked down into her terrified face and smirked, giving Chloe an even closer look at its horrible teeth.

"Your very lovely" smirked the creature", and you have such thick arms, I think ill begin eating you starting with them".

With that said the zombie began to bear down upon her.

Chloe Sullivan screamed.

Clark Kent was sulking in his barn when he heard a familiar voice scream in terror.

Long ago Clark Kent had found a way to damper his Super hearing in such a way that he wasn't bombarded with all the sounds of the world. Regardless of this he still tried to keep his hearing open to familiar voices just in case they needed him.

A habit no doubt picked up from living in danger prone Smallville for so long.

Without a second thought Clark sped out of the barn at super speed and made his way to where he could hear Chloe's cries of terror.

Kara Zor-El was interrupted from the search for her baby cousin when she heard a woman scream. On instinct she moved towards the noise to investigate.

Clark came to a stop to see a horrifying site before him; some monster was trying to bite Chloe but thus far appeared to have been unsuccessful. Without a second thought Clark used his mighty strength punch the beast away, the strength of his blow sending the creature miles away.

"Clark thank god you're here, I thought I was a goner", said Chloe, gratitude beaming from here eyes.

Clark gave Chloe a once over to make sure she was okay. Miraculously she appeared to be fine, having emerged from the situation with nothing but a small scratch. It was nothing but lark being Clark showed immediate concern.

"Chloe you've got a cut on your arm let me take you to the hospital to get checked out".

"Don't be silly Clark, 5 year olds with skinned knees are more grievously wounded then I am," then Chloe added tentatively afraid of causing her friend more pain," besides theirs a wedding in a few hours that I have to go be a maid of honor in".

At the reminder of Lex and Lana's upcoming nuptials Clark once again felt a spasm of pain shoot through his entire being.

At the site of her friend in pain Chloe desperately tried to find a way to change the subject.

"Just drop me off at Lois's apartment above the talon so I can get a band-aid".

"Let me take you there myself Chloe, just in case something else happens".

"Thanks a lot Clark I would appreciate that".

No sooner had Clark began to walk towards Chloe then the believed to be defeated creature returned and lunged for Clark.

"Look out Clark"!

Clark turned to face the creature, with his super speed it looked like it was coming at him in slow motion. For the first time Clark was able to get a good look at Chloe's attacker. It was a monster, a walking corpse an abomination. Every single one of his senses where offended by some aspect of the creature. His senses also told him something else, whatever it was it wasn't truly alive anymore, not really. That meant Clark didn't need to hold back and he unleashed his heat vision full force on the zombie. It struck the creature and its body was disintegrated in an instant; its severed head (the one thing to survive the heat onslaught) flew into the distance.

"Wow", exclaimed Chloe", it's definitely dead now".

Clark and Chloe shared a strained chuckle before she unceremoniously hopped into his arms.

"Now please take me to Lois's for that band-aid"

Clark took one last look at where the creature had stood just moments before and then sped towards the talon.

Kara Zor-El had been assailed by many strange experiences since she had awoken earlier today in her ship but the strangest by far had only just occurred, a head had just fallen from the sky and landed only a few mere maters away from her.

Having been educated since childhood by her father for her to be a scientist when she cane of age Kara couldn't help but investigate the strange occurrence.

Kara bent down to examine the head more closely when she recognized the signs of heat vision on the head. That would mean more kryptonians might be here' Kara reached out her hand to pick up the head for closer inspection when it did something completely unexpected.

The head turned around a bit her hand.

Lois was watching TV in her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. Grumbling things about rude people interrupting her shows Lois went over and opened her door and was greeted by the sight of her cousin Chloe on the other side. She looked slightly ruffled around the edges for some reason and a cut on her arm but she still had her irascible and uncontainable smile she was famous for.

"What are you doing here cuz"?

"Just dropping by for a band-aid, you have one"?

"Sure, check the bathroom sink Chloe".

"Thanks Lois I'll be right back", with that said Chloe headed towards the bathroom.

Just then Lois felt the yearning for caffeine and decided to go downstairs to get some.

"Hey Chloe I'm gonna go get some coffee you want some"?

"Sure", replied Chloe", but shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding"?

"Nope, no way in hell I'm going to that spectacle".

With that said Lois went downstairs and collected two cups of java.

Chloe was just about to apply her band aid when her tiny cut began to throb intensely; Chloe clutched at her arm when a strange feeling began to emanate from within her stomach.

Lois headed back upstairs after getting the coffee and sat back down in front of her TV. Only then did it occur to her how strange it was that Chloe hadn't found her band aid yet and got up to head towards the bathroom.

Lois didn't get very far before she felt hands rap around her throat and throw her towards the ground, Lois looked up to an unexplainable site. Chloe's skin had become completely white, here eyes were now without color but somehow still seemed to look upon her with menace and her teeth had transformed into sharp instruments; still disturbingly framed within her famous smile.

Chloe looked down upon Lois and spoke in a gravelly tone", Lois, I feel, I feel……"

Zombie Chloe's smile then seemed to become, impossibly, even wider.

"Cuz you've just been upgraded from cousin to lunch."

Then she lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville Zombies 3

Zombie Kara hovered above the Earth looking down at the people below her silently chuckling to herself. Why had she never realized that all the people below her were nothing but food? How had this undeniable truth escaped her until now?

Zombie Kara began to ground her teeth together in anticipation of her next meal all the while rubbing the area on her hand where she had been given "the gift".

It had been a surprise when the head had moved and an even greater surprise when it had broken the skin. Whatever it had been before it had been blessed it definitely hadn't been a standard human.

It had only been moments after she had been bitten before she realized her place in this new world. It wasn't to find Kal-El, it was to FEED. It had been after she had realized the truth when she had heard a weak cry for help. Zombie Kara followed the cries back to a small Boy Scout troop that had become trapped in a cave in after the collapse of the dam and the release of the water.

They were delicious; in her fervor however she hadn't left enough of them to receive the blessing.

Zombie Kara was taken out of her musings by a feeling in her stomach. She was hungry again and while she was hesitant to leave her ship behind she knew that the most important thing was that she continues to feed and with that she took to the air and headed for the nearby population center.

-s-

Lana Lang, soon to be Lana Luthor, looked at herself somberly in the mirror of her dressing room inside the church.

She wore an expensive and elegant white wedding gown made of the softest silk and adorned in places with white pearls. The best Luthor money could buy. Lana had wanted something simpler but Lex had insisted that she buy something unworldly expensive.

"You look beautiful Lana", said the voice of her Aunt Nell Potter who was standing beside her.

Lana smiled at her Aunt but said nothing in response. Truthfully Lana didn't feel very pretty right now, all she felt was a cold gnawing feeling of fear. There was just so much conflict burning within Lana. She didn't want to marry Lex but if she didn't Lionel said he would kill Clark.

Clark; she finally knew the truth about Clark, He was meteor infected, Lana had always suspected this but Clark had always denied it. Now thanks to her little stunt with Chloe she knew the truth.

Why hadn't Clark trusted her with this? She would have kept his secret, she would do anything for Clark as she was about to prove in a few hours.

Lana was broken out of her thoughts when her Aunt Nell began talking again.

"I'm so glad you finally got out of that relationship with that Kent boy and got together with a man who can give you the things you deserve. I always warned you that nothing good would come of seeing that boy, he was just like his foolish father, he's never going to amount to anything much less be the kind of man Lex is".

"You couldn't be more wrong", said Lana quietly to herself. She didn't like to hear here Aunt say such things about Clark but she just felt so utterly defeated right now".

Lana needed to talk to someone; of what she needed to speak of she didn't know but she needed a sympathetic ear and Aunt Nell had never really been that. Lana had hoped to be able to speak to Chloe but her maid of honor hadn't arrived yet and was now quite late. She was supposed to help with the preparations. The lateness of her friend concerned Lana but also gave her a way to temporarily get rid of Nell.

"Aunt Nell would you please go find Chloe for me"?

"Of course dear", responded Nell who then left the room to go about her task'

Lana then turned back to look at herself in the mirror again; where was Chloe anyway?

-s-

Jimmy Olsen was late; he was very, very late. He was supposed to meet Chloe at the Planet and head down to Smallville together but he had been late and she had been forced to go on without him because of her maid of honor duties. Later when he arrived at the church he had learned that Chloe hadn't arrived yet which concerned Jimmy because of how late he already was she surely should have been here by now. He determined that the only other place she could be was the talon.

With a destination in mind Jimmy got into his car and headed for the little coffee shop.

Next time...What's happening in the talon; and Zombie Kara makes it to Smallville.

Now for a question to the audience. Someone dies in the next update, who do you think it is? The answer may be obvious or trickier then you think HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville ZOMBIES Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry there's no dividers. As hard as I try wont let me use them!!**

Nell Potter was not a happy person right now. The reason being was she was having an incredibly busy day, not only had she been coordinating every part of the wedding, a task she insisted be hers, and keeping Lana in line, now she had the annoying task of tracking down an errant maiden of honor. After scouring the Luthor mansion without any luck Nell had decided that the only place she could be was that coffee shop, the Talon. With a destination in mind she got into her car and headed to Main Street.

"Were almost home free," she thought to herself. Just few more hours and Nell Potter would finally be entering the social circle she had deserved to be a part of her entire life. All she had to do was keep Lana in line a bit longer and everything she'd ever wanted would finally be hers. Nell's thoughts were interrupted when she pulled into a parking space beside the talon and immediately noticed Chloe's car parked there as well, generously brought there a few minutes earlier by Clark. Without a second thought she left her vehicle and approached the coffee shop.

SSS

Jimmy Olsen exhaled the breath he had been holding for close to a minute when his car approached the talon and he saw for himself her car parked on the street. At least he knew where she was; now he had to think of a way to make her forgive him for being so ridiculously late. Jimmy was crestfallen that he had let her down again. Everyday Jimmy's feelings for Chloe intensified and everyday he seemed to disappoint her. Starting today he decided that that was a thing of the past, he would be the kind of man she deserved from now on. Without a second thought parked his vehicle and approached the coffee shop.

SSS

Lois' mind froze for a second when her visibly and disturbingly altered cousin lunged for her, then her mind reacted with the efficiency you would expect from the daughter of a 3 star general , quickly moving to the side and dodging the attack of her now crazed cousin.

"Chloe what the hell is wrong with you", concern hanging from her every word;" get a hold of yourself".

Zombie Chloe immediately turned from where she had landed and looked at her cousin with an evil look, grinding her now transformed teeth and replied," I think I'd rather get ahold of you', before she again lunged at her cousin, only to be dodged again.

Lois moved to the other side of the apartment, grabbing a huge cutting knife from the kitchen before returning her eyes to her cousin.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong with you', asked Lois, all the while feeling fear building within her. Lois wasn't really accustomed to fear, all her life she had fought against fear; the fear of life without her mother, the fear of her father; fear of failing Lucy, but now looking at her horribly transformed cousin she couldn't even begin to control the fear that now ran throughout her body.

"Wrong, oh Lois there's nothing wrong with me, in fact I've been through a positively transcendent experience. One moment I was just Chloe Sullivan, and then just a moment later I became something so much more, and I knew that I was something more." Chloe began to hug herself before she continued," the hunger is so incredible, it commands my entire being and I know I wouldn't ever have it any other way, not anymore.

Lois stared with growing horror into Chloe's milky, vacant eyes before the thing that was her cousin continued;

"Now all I can think about are food and spreading this new state of being".

"Chloe please what your saying is utter madness, it doesn't make any sense".

"Don't worry Lois I'll try to leave enough of you so you'll understand, I want to make everyone understand".

With every word that left Chloe garishly misshapen mouth Lois' terror continued to build. Survival instincts as old as time began to kick in and Lois began to make her way to the door.

SSS

Nell and Jimmy entered the Talon one after the other and began to look around. Neither of them knew the other so they had only given brief nods to acknowledge the other and continued to look around in silence. It wasn't until they both heard the sounds of a struggle coming from upstairs that they began to make their way up the stairs.

SSS

Lois Lane was almost to the door when Chloe lunged again, and again Lois barely managed to dodge her zombified cousin. This time Lois decided to go on the offensive, she would never reach the door if Chloe kept charging her, so when her undead cousin lunged at her again Lois grabbed Chloe and using a self defense throw her father taught her when she was just seven years old she managed to toss Chloe to the other side of the apartment. The prone form of Chloe began to rise almost immediately but Lois had the split second she needed to escape, escape and find some help for Chloe for whatever was wrong with her. Lois charged the door, behind her Lois heard Chloe had already begun to go after her, her fall having not stunned her in the least.

"Almost there", Lois thought to herself as she almost reached the door, just to have it unexpectedly open by itself causing her to instinctually pause to avoid running into the opening door and the people in the doorway; Jimmy and a woman Lois had never seen before. The pause was a fatal one, Chloe grabbed Lois from behind and bit into her shoulder, Lois bit back a scream of pain building in her throat as she worked to throw her cousin off her. A second later Jimmy was by their side grabbing Chloe himself, working together they finally managed to wrench Chloe from Lois and toss her away. Again she was undeterred and simply rose to her feet watching Jimmy, Nell and Lois with a predatory look.

'Chloe what's wrong with you", asked Jimmy, his face gone completely pale upon the site if what used to be his girlfriend.

"Forget it Jimmy", interjected Lois cutting off any further what she knew to be completely unnecessary conversation moving herself and the other towards the door,' trust me we need to leave right".

The rest of her sentence died on her lips as Chloe with unerring speed lunged again. Lois braced herself for another attack; to late she realized she was no longer Chloe's target. Chloe bit into Nell's arm with a sickening ferocity, Nell began to scream in terror as she tried to dislodge Chloe from her arm.

Lois slammed both of her arms into Chloe back knocking her to the ground and finally seemingly stunning her. Without a second thought Lois grabbed Jimmy and Nell by the arms and the three of them were finally out of the apartment and down the stairs, without bothering to look back the three of them were down the stairs and out the Talons front door. While Nell and Jimmy stopped to catch their breath Lois grabbed a nearby bench and used it to barricade the front door closed.

"That should hold Chloe for a minute", gasped out Lois who was now also trying to catch her breath.

"Oh god I'm bleeding", sobbed out a hysterical Nell Potter.

Lois Looked at Nell's wound and then briefly examined her own' they were both superficial and nothing that required immediate medical attention.

Jimmy looked at Lana's hysterical aunt and decided to try and soothe the woman.

"Don't worry ma'am", he said to Nell in a gentle tone", were safe now, now let's"…

Jimmy never finished his sentence, something swooped down out of the sky and grabbed him and then just as quickly rose back to the heavens.

Neither Lois nor Nell saw what it was it moved so fast, but they could hear Jimmy scream as he rose into the sky and for a few moments after. Then they heard something even worse, complete silence. Then things began to fall from the sky again; bones, a skull and nothing else.

Jimmy was dead, ripped apart and devoured by some unseen predator soaring the skies,

Immediately Lois snapped out of the stupor caused by Jimmy's horrible death and decided on a new plan of action.

"C'mon lady we need to get to the Luthor mansion".

Nell Potter turned to face Lois. Immediately she thought of the wedding, of Lana. While Nell was an opportunist she still loved her niece and concern for her welled inside of her. However a more practical side of her wanted to know why this girl thought they needed to go there.

"Why"?

"Look lady while I'm not thrilled to have to ask Lex for anything he's the only person in Smallville with the power to make the phone calls I think may need to be made so lets go", and with that Lois put Nell into her car before entering it herself and driving away.

"Looks like I'm going to the wedding after all", thought Lois.

If their nerves had been any less harried by the situation they may have both noticed a weird sensation beginning to grow inside the both of them.

SSS

Still in her dress, Lana idly wondered if her Aunt Nell had ever found Chloe.

SSS

On the other side of the world Clark sat in his fortress of solitude. He had retreated here knowing that as long as he was here he was completely cut off from the rest of the world so Chloe couldn't reach him and again try and convince him to attend the wedding.

Surely Smallville and the world could do without him for a day.


End file.
